April Fools Madness
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: Madness is the only word Travis can think of. What happens when everyones favourite sons of Hermes get on a certain daughter of Demeter's nerve's one to many times and she decides it's time the Stoll's were on the reciving end of the prank this time. Tratie!


**April Fools Madness**

**Katie P.O.V**

My alarm clock went off and I quickly turned it off before any of my other cabinmates could hear it. I read the time _5:00_ am. You're probably wondering, why I'm up at 5 a.m? Well I'll tell you, I Katie Gardner, am going to prank Connor and Travis Stoll. Last year during easter, they decorated my roof with chocolate bunnies. Unacceptable. You may also be wondering why I waited a year. Well the reason is, you can't just _prank _the Stolls. They're the most exceptional pranksters at camp, when you get them your plan has to be well executed, or at least thats the way I think of it. I wasn't planning on actually getting them back though, until last month when they tied all my bras together and replaced them with the camp half blood flag. That probably had to be the single most embarrassing moment of my life. I couldn't bring myself to put any of them on again, I through them all out. I was meeting Lou Ellen, one of my best friends. She was going to help mr prank those wretched Stolls once and for all. I went to the washroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair (sort of). I would have showered but I didn't want to wake my cabin, so I didnt even change my clothes because I thought that the sound of me getting my clothes would make too much noise. I finally left my cabin, everyone was still sound asleep thank goodness. I put on a watch before I left, it was _5:15_ (am) obviously. I don't take _that _long to get ready. The only girl that would take 12 hours and 15 minutes to get ready would be Drew. Now that you think about it I should be getting _her_ back, not the Stolls, but theres no time for that. Lou and I already have plans.

I made my way for cabin 20, where outside waiting was Lou-Ellen and Clovis?

"Why is Clovis here?",I asked.

"No hi? No good morning? Have you no manners?", said Clovis. He was always so over dramatic, if he wasn't always sleeping he'd fit in perfectly with the Stolls and their lackies.

"Good morning Clovis, how are you this fine morning", I said while rolling my eyes.

"Rude people like you guys are the reason I sleep all day", he pouted.

"Yes, I'm sure we are, Clovis, I'm sure we are", said Lou sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Clovis, nothing".

"Stop doing that!", he protested.

Lou just snickered and I suppressed a laugh but it had already spilled over my lips.

"Let's just get going", said Lou as we made our way to the Hermes cabin. "Katie, Clovis is here to make sure that the Stolls stay sleeping so that I don't have to waste too much magic energy".

"That makes sense", I said, "couldn't you have just said that without being so dramatic?".

"I wasn't very appreciative to you and your hostile behavior", he said matter of factly.

"Clovis, aren't you missing your beauty sleep by helping us with this?"

"This prank is worth more to me than my beauty sleep", he said darkly. "Last month those Stolls stole my special jammies and now my sleep has never been the same".

" 'Jammies'", I said snorting in laughter, making air quotes around the word.

"Yes", he said unoffended.

"What was so special about them?"

"They were a gift from my dad, so whenever I wore them I had the to sleep for more than 16 hours without needing to use the washroom or eat food, totally awesome", he said.

"Can't you do that always?"

"No, the longest I can go without eating is like 10 hour or something", yup he'd fit in just right with the Stolls, a meal is the only thing they'd put before their pranks, "and besides Chiron doesn't let us sleep all day anyways".

"Well what a shame that is", mocked Lou.

"Okay we're here", I said.

"No duh", said Clovis.

He's a really crabby person, its a good thing that he sleeps all day.

"Clovis go in and do your magic",aid Lou giving him a pat on the shoulders.

"You're the witch", he said smirking, while quietly slipping into the Hermes cabin.

"I know he didn't just call me a witch", said Lou. "I'm going to kill him".

"He practically spends all day being dead already".

Lou smirked and I knew it wasn't because of what I'd said. Now that Clovis was gone she could bother me.

"So.. your pranking the Stolls for revenge right? No.. other reasons?", I could hear the laughter she was holding in.

I decided to play koi, like Drew who was the master of playing koi, because she didn't even have to try. That's what made her so great at it.

"Of course that's the reason", I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe this was a your _subtle_ way of getting Travis' attention, but I guess I may be wrong..", she said her smirk growing wider.

I could just kill her sometimes and Miranda, if Miranda knew about Travis I bet she would be this way. Miranda is my sister and she reminds me of a daughter of Aphrodite ... like alot. But not the air headed type like Drew. You maybe wondering why I hate her so much, but that's a story for another time.

"I don't like him like-", I started but Clovis interrupted me"They're out", he said.

"Lets do this thing", said Lou, leaving behind our little dispute. Something told me that that wasn't over yet.

Lou and I tiptoed into the cabin, snoring filled my ears immediately.

Then I saw him, his gorgeous luscious brown hair, his closed eyelids that held the worlds most beautiful blue behind it, his... waitt what, I'm not having thoughts like this over Stoll. No way in Hades I wouldn't be attracted to him if he was the last child on earth. Yes, child, because thats what he is a stupid, immature, annoying, bas- my mental rant was cut off by someone talking in their sleep.

"Kati e", Travis muttered.

Schist I've been caught was my first thought. But.. then I realized he was sleeping, why on earth was he dreaming of me, did he torment me in his sleep to?

"Oh look Katie, how sweet he's dreaming of you", said Clovis barely containing his laughter. Lou was in the same state.

"Just help me get them out", I pleaded.

I summoned a vine to wrap around Travis and the vines carefully brought him out the door once we were outside I had the vines lay him down as I paced trying to think of a reason, why in Zeus' name was he dreaming of me.

"No, no, Katie, you don't understand", he pleaded.

What is wrong with him! I am getting seriously mad now! What on earth could he possibly be dreaming of me, Katie Gardner, for.

"My brother loves you, y'know", a voice said. I whipped my head around. Chris.

"What?" I asked incredulously, while blushing.

"Travis. He's had the biggest crush on you since forever, it's more like an obsession now though, and it's really creepy when you think about it".

I must've had a pretty scared look on my face because chris laughed.

"Happy April fools", he said.

"Oh, you were just joking", I said exhaling in relief.

"No, I wasnt", he said and he suddenly got serious, and I suddenly got scared. "Katie, I know my brothers really retarded but, it's just becau-", he was interrupted by Clovis.

"We got Conner", he said.

"What're you guys doing", asked Chris, his brow furrowing,

"Prank, no time to talk ,later", said Lou.

"Okay, talk to you later, Katie", said Chris. "And don't tell Travis I told you, he doesn't even know I know, he'd really hate me for telling you".

Hmm, Travis likes me? I don't really believe that, he could practically have any girl at camp, but he would choose the one girl who would never like him back in a million years, yeah.. Travis may be stupid, but come on Travis isn't _that _stupid.

Lou used her magic or 'witchcraft' as Clovis would say to lift both Travis and Connor as we walked to the flag pole.

I could feel my entire body tingling, revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Travis P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of laughter, were people acknowledging me and Connors epic prank on the Aphrodite cabin.

Wait..

We never did pranked the Aphrodite cabin. Then what's everyone laughing at? Then suddenly I looked down and screamed at the stop of my lungs like a little girl, scared out my mind. How dare someone prank me, Travis Stoll the legendary prankster. I don't get pranked. Who could've done this to me, Connor? No he was up here too. Chris? No he was getting the Apollo cabin back for Clarisse.

"Connor, who did this", I asked crazily.

"Your girlfriend", he said.

"Katie?"

"Yes".

"No way, how do you know".

Katie could never pull something like this off, she was way too innocent, and come on now Katie actually getting me back. Don't make me laugh now.

"There's vines around the pole", he said annoyed.

We were stuck to the flagpole, the freaking camp half blood flag pole.

"KATIE ST"- I stopped myself completely embarrassed, I almost called her Katie Stoll.

I don't think everyone picked up on it, but I heard some of the Aphrodite cabin voices laugh louder along with some male voices, I could identify a few even this high up. The loudest voices I could identify belonged to Malcolm, Chris, Percy, Jason, Nico and Leo. Connor was even laughing at my slip up.

"YES, TRAVIS", she said through a megaphone.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!", I wailed. "PRANKING PEOPLE IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR JOB, GARDENER. NOT YOURS".

"WELL, THAT'S TO BAD THEN, ISN'T IT", she said back through her megaphone. "SUCK IT UP!"

"WE'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS KATIE", Connor yelled.

"I'M SURE YOU WILL, STOLLS, I'M SURE YOU WILL".

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN", I yelled back.

"NOTHING, STOLLS, NOTHING".

"WHEN CAN WE GET BACK DOWN", Connor asked.

Katie looked down at what I assumed was a watch on her wrist then, then back up at me and Connor.

"WELL, APRIL FOOLS ENDS AT NOON, SO YEAH, SOME TIME AROUND THEN", she said and I could hear the smirk in her smug voice.

"PLEASE KATIE, I begged. "HAVE MERCY, WE NEED TO EAT".

"OH, ARE YOU HUNGRY", said Clovis. "WELL, I HAD TO WAKE UP EVERY MORNING STARVING THANKS TO YOU TWO, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO STRUGGLE".

Was he seriously still upset about the pajamas?

"CHIRON, YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN", Connor said. "THIS IS ABUSE".

"NOW, MY DEAR BOYS", started Chiron. "FROM WHAT I CAN GATHER YOU TWO LIVE TO ABUSE, KATHERINE".

"WE'RE SONS OF HERMES, ITS WHAT WE DO".

"WELL, THAT'S TO BAD THEN ISN'T IT", he said into the megaphone before galloping off.

"SEE YOU AT NOON, TRAVIS", said Katie before walking away as well.

"I can't believe she took away our favourite holiday", I pouted.

Connor chuckled.

"What are you laughing at", I said.

"Katie Gardner, pranking _us. _Come on now", he said his chuckling turning into a laughing fit.

I soon joined in with his laughing, I think we laughed for at least 5 minutes straight.

"Katie Gardner, getting us back", I said between laughs, "priceless".

Finally Katie came to let us down, we didn't even say anything to her. Connor and I raced to the dining pavilion. As soon as we entered the room immediately filled with laughter. My hunger had overshadowed the fact that I should be humiliated because I just got pranked by a flower grower.

The golden couple walked over.

"How does it feel, _Travis_", Annabeth said singling me out because of what I did to her last month. I locked her in a closet full of mechanical spiders that looked pretty real, some of my best work if I do say so myself.

"Really embarrassing", I said not even bothering to make an excuse with her.

"Good", she said as she walked away.

"I can't believe you got pranked by Katie", said Percy in mock disappointment as he walked after Annabeth.

At some point Connor walked away. I sat down with my cabin and looked over to the Demeter table and saw Katie laughing with her siblings. How could she be laughing like she didn't just ruin my life! I ate my lunch without being bothered too much by my cabinmates. That was really odd, as a matter of fact most of them were looking at me with looks of pity.

After lunch I proceeded to my regular classes. After sword fighting class I looked over to the strawberry fields and saw Chris and Katie talking. Weird, then even weirder they shook hands? I'd have to ask him about the later, perhaps after archery.

After archery I Chris came up to me, good he saved me some extra exercise.

"Hey, man I'm sorry", he said.

"For what?", I said curiously, Hermes children rarely ever apologized.

"I told Katie you liked her", he said nervously.

"Oh, that's ok- WAIT WHAT!", I said. "What in the Hades would cause you to do that!".

"Dude I'm sorry", he said.

"Don't 'dude I'm sorry me' what is wrong with you!"

"You were saying your name in your sleep repeatedly, she was getting seriously creeped out and I had to say something".

"So you said my biggest secret, Hermes rule number one _never admit anything_".

"Look-"

"Nevermind", I said waving him off. "I'm going to go talk to Katie".

**Katie P.O.V**

I was happily working in the strawberry field when the person I was dreading seeing most at the moment showed up. Travis Stoll.

"Hey, Katie-Kat", he greeted.

"_Stoll_", I said he knew how much I hated those annoying nicknames.

"I know you love my nicknames, Katie-Kins", he smirked. "So, don't even try to deny it".

"Is there a reason you're here Stoll".

"Nope, just to piss you off".

"Surprise, surprise", I said turning around to water her petunias.

"No, I seriously do have a reason for being here though", he said turning me around.

"What is it then?"

"I want to talk to you about what Chris said".

"About you liking me?", I said shyly looking down.

"Yeah, about that", through my eyelashes I could see him rubbing the back of his neck.

And I knew I was being really cruel, but I couldn't help myself I saw another opportunity to prank him. I mean when am I ever gonna get a shot like this again? Never, that's when.

I took a step closer to him and looked up, trying to keep my face neutral while I wickedly laughed on the inside.

"Is it true", I said slowly, barely able to contain my own laughter, I hope he didn't notice that though.

"Yes...", he said.

And for some odd reason I got excited, even though I was fully aware of what I was going to do and the fact that he liked me wasn't enough to stop me.

He looked up from the dirt and into my eyes and started leaning in. Just as I suspected, he' has to be the biggest flirt at camp (aside from Drew) obviously.

This was it, when I finally get Travis back for real, what I did this morning was just the opening act.

But right before I could do it Travis did it. Unbelievable, how could that jerk. That was supposed to be _my _job.

**Travis P.O.V**

I know what you Tratie shippers are thinking. 'How could he do that to my otp', but there is something that it is more important than Katie knowing how I really feel. Katie knowing I am the ultimate prankster. Think about it this way, I'm a giant sour key and shes just a regular gummy bear. I am superior. That is why I let my childish intellect take over.

I pulled away from Katie and said "Happy April Fools".

"Travis Stoll you jerk! _I_ was going to do that, it's my job to reject _you_! Not the other way around!", she complained.

"Well, it looks like everyones taking everyone elses job today, now doesn't it, Katie-Kat. Suck it up", I teased.

"April Fools day ended at 12 Stoll", she said. "Or else you and your brother would still be stuck to the flag pole".

"All to true but, I couldn't allow the gummy bear to go around thinking that she was better than the sour key".

"What are you talking about? Gummy bears are better than sour keys".

I gasped.

"Katie, you mustn't offend me like that".

"Oh yeah, and why not", she challenged placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm more awesomer, good lookinger, and smarter than you could ever hope to be".

" 'Good lookinger' isn't a word".

"When you're as hot as I am, you can make up whatever you want".

"Travis-"

"Katie, I am so hot I make Leo look cold".

"If youre going to stand around talking about your hotness, I suggest you go to someone who actually cares, _like_ Drew", she said, while starting to turn around.

"So, you're admitting you think I'm hot".

Katie spun around with a bewildered look on her face.

"How conceded could you be?" she asked. "Where in that sentence did I say that I was attracted to you in anyway".

"You asked if I was going to 'stand around here just talking about my hotness'", I stated simply. "And in order to have hotness I'd have to be hot".

Katie's face went blank.

"I was- you are-", she stuttered. "You know what?"

"What Katie-flower?"

She glared at me.

"You are the most ridiculous, obnoxious person I have-"

"I know you wanted to kiss me Kit-Kat", I smirked.

"No I didn't", she said disgusted.

"Sure you didnt", I said doing air quotations around my words.

"You know what I don't have time for this", she said walking away.

"I know how we can settle this", I said.

"How, Travis?"

"With a game of rock, paper, scissors to the death!" I declared.

"Bye, Travis".

"Afraid of losing, Gardener".

"No", she said defensively.

"Good then lets play", I smirked, "Care to wager".

"How much?" she said cautiously.

"Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie", I sang twirling her hair around my finger, to which she slapped my hand away. "Always so cautious, how about 40 drachma and I'll leave you and your cabin alone for a month".

"A whole month?", she said amazed, and then she regained her cautious composer. "Why are you putting so much on the line?"

"Because you are".

"What do you mean?"

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me".

Her eyes opened wide and she started frantically. "No, no, I didn't agree to this".

"When you gamble with Travis Stoll, you better know what you're getting yourself into".

She groaned.

"Rock, paper, scissors", we said.

Katie choose rock and I chose scissors. Dam I should've know the tree lover wouldn't chose paper.

"Ha, I win", she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors", we said again.

I chose paper and she chose rock.

"Ha, I win", I said and she rolled her eyes.

"This one's for the win", she said.

"You scared?", I teased.

"Now way".

"Okay, then".

"Rock, paper, scissors", we said for the last time.

Katie chose rock and I chose scissors.

"Ha, Hahahahaha, HA!", Katie gloated. "You better pay up Stoll".

Then she started doing this ridiculous happy dance and I stared at her eyebrows arouse.

She seemed to remember I was standing there and stopped dancing and said "If you ever speak of this, I will murder you".

I saluted at her and she happy danced away to the dining pavilion.

And _I'm _the ridiculous childish one.

**Happy April Fools!**

**I'm thinking of making one of these for every Holiday. So maybe I'll write an easter one, but if I do I think it might probably be Percabeth.**


End file.
